EPR 2010 will be a joint conference of the 14th In Vivo EPR Spectroscopy and Imaging meeting and the 11th International EPR Spin Trapping/Spin Labeling meeting. It will be held May 2-6, 2010 at the Condado Plaza Hotel, San Juan, Puerto Rico. The meeting is sponsored by the Department of Chemistry at the University of Puerto Rico at Humacao, and the Department of Biophysics at the Medical College of Wisconsin. The Conference is an international workshop that brings together a community of scientists who apply the technique of electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) to problems intimately related to imaging, structural biology, biomedicine, and therapy. The primary focus of the meeting will be on the use of magnetic resonance technology to investigate the fundamental mechanisms related to technology, imaging, structural biology, spin trap/spin probe syntheses, oxidative cell signaling, redox biology, biomedicine, and therapeutics. Sessions will provide a balance between studies of chemical biological systems and advances in techniques and methodology. This will help strengthen the program and promote the effectiveness of science in the U.S. and around the world. In addition to other invited institutions, all of the NIH-funded EPR centers will participate: National Biomedical EPR Center (Medical College of Wisconsin, Milwaukee, WI), EPR Center for the Study of Viable Systems (Dartmouth College, Hanover, NH), National Biomedical Center for Advanced ESR Technology (Cornell University, Ithaca, NY) and Center for EPR Imaging in In Vivo Physiology (University of Chicago, Chicago, IL). The EPR Group at the National Cancer Institute will also participate in the conference. The meeting is also likely to attract a significant number of participants from other countries in Latin America, Europe, Asia, Australia, and South America. It is important for the U.S. to be well-represented at this meeting, so that our NIH and other funded scientists can keep up with the latest technological developments from around the world and to establish future collaborations with potential investigators, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is the first conference on in vivo spectroscopy, spin trapping, and spin labeling to be held in Puerto Rico. This interdisciplinary scientific conference will bring together physicians, chemists and biologist from the U.S. and around the globe, who are engaged in research activities involving magnetic resonance, structural and redox biology, radiation, cancer, and other rare diseases. The major purpose of this meeting is to discuss the applications of state-of-the-art EPR methodology in biomedical research with a view to enlightening the younger faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students on the broad scope of activities in magnetic resonance.